Patent Document 1 or the like discloses a vehicle lamp having a lamp body, a lens member that is attached to the lamp body so as to close an opening in the lamp body, and a light source that is provided in an interior of the lamp body.
In the vehicle lamp, a seal material is filled in a groove portion that is provided along a circumferential edge of the opening of the lamp body, and thereafter, a leg portion that is provided along an outer circumference of the lens member is inserted into the groove portion, whereby the lamp body and the lens member are fixed together. In this way, the hermetic closure of the interior of the lamp body is ensured.